<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damon's Room by JCapasso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460431">Damon's Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso'>JCapasso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XXX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their weekend retreat and Damon's open door offer, he gets a few new visitors to his bed. </p><p>Not really any plot. Just another excuse for gratuitous smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XXX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damon's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as with the last story, I'll mark the pairing at the start of the chapter so you can skip over any you don't like. This story probably won't get more than one or two chapters a day if that. Writing smut depends a lot on my mood lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon was sitting in the lounge with a book and a glass of whiskey when he heard the doorbell. He was more than a little surprised to see Bonnie standing there looking a little nervous, so he opened the door and let her in. “What’s up, Bon-bon?” he asked curiously, wondering if there was another supernatural disaster bearing down on them that he was unaware of. </p><p>“Well…I just…um…”</p><p>“Come on. Spit it out,” he chuckled. </p><p>“You said your door was always open so…”</p><p>“Ah,” he smirked, tossing the last of his drink back. “Decided you wanted the full Damon Salvatore experience did you?” </p><p>“Something like that,” Bonnie huffed a laugh. “Just…Elena really seemed to enjoy it so…”</p><p>Damon chuckled. “Oh Bon-bon. What Elena got wasn’t even close to the full experience.” </p><p>Bonnie’s eyes widened for a moment as her breathing sped up against her will. “This is gonna kill me isn’t it?” </p><p>“Probably,” Damon said with a smug smirk. “Change your mind?” </p><p>“Not sure there’s a better way to go,” Bonnie decided with a shrug. </p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Damon grinned. “Would you like to join me for a drink first or head right upstairs?” </p><p>“Upstairs,” Bonnie said quickly. “Before I lose my nerve.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Damon said amusedly, offering his arm and Bonnie chuckled as she took it, letting him lead her up the stairs and to his room. </p><p>Once there she looked around in surprise. “This is your room?” </p><p>“Not what you expected?” </p><p>“Not at all,” Bonnie admitted. The art, the books, the tasteful furniture that looked like it belonged in a magazine, and actually clean other than the random stacks of books scattered around. Once she shook off her surprise she turned back to him and started unbuttoning her shirt, ignoring her nerves. </p><p>Damon stepped forward and took her hands in his, massaging them lightly as he chided, “Ah, ah. No jumping ahead.”</p><p>Bonnie caught his eyes and got lost there, as it was so easy to do and she couldn’t believe how sensual he was managing to make simply holding her hands. After a moment, he let go of one of her hands and moved to cup her jaw, tracing his thumb lightly over her cheekbones and her breath hitched as he leaned forward, just barely brushing his lips over hers and she instinctively tried to follow him back away. Then he did it again, and again and the last time she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as he moved away and the next time he was back it was firmer and lingered for a long moment before he pulled back again. He let go of her other hand and moved his hand to her waist, pulling her closer and she trailed her hand up his arm as his lips met hers again. </p><p>This time his tongue darted out to deepen the kiss and Bonnie gladly opened for him and immediately felt her knees going weak as his hand on her waist slid around her back to pull her against him. She was very glad it was there to keep her upright. His tongue was just as sinful in her mouth as it was in other places. His hand on her cheek slid back slightly as his fingers played over the nape of her neck and she moaned into the kiss, pressing herself more firmly against him. She could feel his growing erection against her stomach and she slid her hand from his shoulder into his hair as the other one slid under his shirt and over his side. </p><p>Just when she thought she was going to pass out from lack of air, his lips moved on kissing a slow line of kisses over her jaw and back to her ear where he whispered huskily, “I’m about to rock your world,” before he pulled her earlobe into his mouth with his teeth, managing to remove her earring expertly and moved just enough to set it on the bedside table. He already was rocking her world and they’d barely gotten started. His lips on tongue and the light scraping of his teeth moved over her neck next and she felt her head tilted back as his teeth nipped lightly up her throat before capturing her lips again. </p><p>Bonnie moaned into the kiss meeting his tongue with hers as she lifted her leg around his waist. Damon backed them up so that her back was against the wall and damnit couldn’t he just take her to bed already. She already felt like she was about to explode and he hadn’t even touched her anywhere beyond pg-thirteen territory yet, though it was definitely moving on now. His arm unwrapped from her back and slid down her hip to her thigh, holding it up as his hips rocked against her in an upward motion, dragging his impressive erection over her core in slow measured movements as he moaned into her mouth. </p><p>When she was running out of air again, much sooner now given how her heart was racing and her breaths were coming faster, his lips were moving over her jaw to her other ear and she didn’t know how much more she could take. Her hands moved to the front of his shirt, starting to undo the buttons and he gave a sultry chuckle into her ear. “Mmm. Eager are we?” he teased, before pulling her other earlobe into his mouth, removing that earring with his tongue as well. Once it had joined the first, his hands went to the front of her shirt as well, his hips still teasing against her as he slowly unbuttoned it, taking care to ghost his fingers over her heated flesh with every movement. </p><p>Damon was just reaching her last button when she was shoving his shirt off his shoulders and he moved his arms enough to allow her and hers was already coming off before he could get to it. He pressed himself tightly back against her, the movement of his hips turning more deliberate as his leaking cock pressed tighter against her. “God…Damon…” she gasped desperately, hands clutching at his shoulders and back as his lips moved over her shoulders and down over her collarbones and her hips met every movement. </p><p>Damon’s hands slid over her sides and teased under the lip of her bra and around the edges as he moved back up to whisper in her ear. “I want you to cum for me, baby…just…like…this…” he whispered lustfully, punctuating each word with a firm press of his hips before sucking on the bundle of nerves just under and behind her ear. She gave a gasping moan as she realized just how close she was as she gripped him tightly. His thumbs were trailing over the top of her lace bra, just barely tracing the outline of her breasts when she felt the wave crash over her. He hummed in satisfaction as she rode out her orgasm…the first of many…before finally sliding his hands around to unclasp her bra. </p><p>Bonnie was beyond overwhelmed with the sensations as both his hands kneaded her breasts and he continued dragging his erection slowly over her now damp pants. The next thing she knew he was lifting her up and her other leg wrapped around his waist as well. As he carried her towards the bed…finally…his mouth latched onto her breast, sucking it into his mouth and she let out a needy moan as her hands tangled in his hair. He managed to lay her down without missing a beat in his sucking as his tongue flicked and teeth grazed her nipple. The other breast was still captured in his hand as his other hand caressed every nerve ending she never knew she had. </p><p>By the time Damon’s mouth switched breasts, she was more than ready to get this show on the road. Especially since his body had moved down too far for her to feel his length against her core anymore. She writhed beneath him and cried out, “God…Damon…please…” He took the hint and moved down, long sloppy kisses lingering over her stomach as his hands moved to the front of her pants. She gladly lifted her hips to allow him to remove them as his lips continued the trek down. One hand massaged over her thigh as the other teased his fingers through her folds. He licked and sucked at her clit for a moment before two long fingers pressed inside of her and went straight for her g-spot. </p><p>Bonnie arched up off the bed with a sharp cry of ecstasy and he quickly brought her to the brink again before moving and pressing his tongue inside her as his thumb rubbed circles over her nub. Just when she was about to blow, he switched again and his fingers pressed deeply inside of her as he gave her clit a hard suck, flicking it with his tongue and she screamed out his name as the stars exploded behind her eyes. Once her trembling stopped, Damon moved back, sliding out of his own pants before settling between her legs. </p><p>Damon rubbed the head of his aching cock through her wet folds as he said, “Tell me what you want, honey.” </p><p>“Shit…Damon…fuck me…please…” she begged, desperate to feel his thick shaft inside her. Damon lifted her legs high and opened them wide as he slowly slid inside her, just a little bit before pulling back out and she whimpered weakly. “God…please…more…” she pleaded unashamedly as he repeated the same motion again, going in a little deeper this time. And then more, until he finally plunged all the way in with a guttural moan of his own. He threw her legs over his shoulders as his hands slid back up her body, one paying liberal attention to her breasts as the other moved deliberately over the rest of her body and he buried himself in her over and over again, hitting her g-spot with every jerk of his hips. </p><p>Damon was determined to get her off at least one more time before the finale and when he could feel her getting close, the hand not caressing her breasts slid down her stomach and his thumb rubbed circles over her clit as his thrusts sped up. When she screamed his name and he could fell her walls clenching around him he gave a breathless moan. “Oh…yes…baby…god…that feels…so good…” he breathed out, slowly drawing back and letting the suction pull him back in. </p><p>Once it was over, he lowered her legs and leaned down, kissing her deeply as he slowly picked up the pace again. She kissed him back greedily, taking the opportunity to slide her hands over his chest and stomach, firmly tracing every muscle. As his lips moved to her neck and shoulders she lifted her head to kiss over his shoulder and arm and anywhere she could reach as she moved with him. After a while, he sat back, pulling her up to sit in his lap. His hands went to her ass to pull her back and forth to meet the upward press of his hips as his lips latched onto her breast again. Her hands ran through his hair and over her back and shoulders as she lifted and dropped onto his long thick cock. By the time he laid her back down, she was already starting to chase the edge again and this time so was he as his thrusts turned frantic and each one was punctuated with a breathy moan. </p><p>Bonnie clutched at his back, digging her fingernails in as she blew for the fourth time and he let out a growling moan as he followed her. The feel of him pulsing inside of her drew out her orgasm for even longer as his cum filled her to bursting and she started to wonder if it would ever end. He continued twitching his hips forward as they both rode out their waves. Once it was over, Bonnie went limp on the bed while Damon partially collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck as they both tried to catch their breath. </p><p>Once he could move again, Damon rolled to the side, one hand reaching over to play with her hair as he laid on his back panting for air. “I think I love you,” Bonnie gasped out, only partially joking. </p><p>Damon huffed an amused laugh. “Don’t worry…that’s just the endorphins…you’ll come to your senses soon.” </p><p>“I know,” Bonnie chuckled. “But might as well enjoy it while it lasts right?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Damon grinned and pulled her to his side, giving her a long slow kiss as she snuggled up to him. </p><p>She trailed her hand lightly over his chest and stomach, turning to press lazy kisses against his chest and shoulder as his hand rolled gently up and down her back and he buried his face in her hair. It was a long time before either of them spoke again and she said, “So the rule about what happens here stays here…”</p><p>“You can feel free to brag about me all you want, but I won’t say a word to anyone without your permission,” Damon assured her. </p><p>“That doesn’t seem very fair,” she pointed out. </p><p>“It’s perfectly fair,” Damon chuckled. “I don’t care if the whole world knows who shares my bed, but I’m not gonna spill your secret if you want to keep it.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I want to keep it secret or not,” Bonnie admitted. </p><p>“Well it’s completely in your hands who, if anyone, knows,” Damon said, leaning down for another lingering kiss.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said sincerely, relaxing even more in his strong arms. After a while longer she sighed. “I should probably get going.”</p><p>“Okay,” he said as he let her go. “But you’re welcome back anytime. In case it wasn’t obvious,” he smirked. </p><p>“I’ll probably take you up on that,” she grinned, pressing one more hard kiss to his lips before she got up and started to get dressed. He just laid there and watched her with a grin until she left and he rolled over to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>